When We Dance
by markaleen
Summary: Oliver's perspective as he watches his colleague win over Grace's affections. An AU based off of the song 'When We Dance' by Sting. One-shot.


**I've been on a Sting kick over the past couple of days and when I heard his song 'When We Dance' this story quite literally exploded out of me. I think I've only attempted a songfic once before, so I hope it's alright. **

**I got a bit drabbly/fluffy here, but it's been a nice change of pace from the other Annie story I've been working on.**

**As I said in the description, this is an AU based off of the song. I hope you all enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I took the lyrics out for copyright reasons (thank you catspats31**)**, but there's still a story without them. If you want to know what's missing you can find the song on YouTube :)**

* * *

For the past year, Oliver Warbucks had watched his friend, (and he used the term 'friend' loosely) Bernard Garvin, woo Grace Farrell over. At first, Oliver never imagined his secretary falling for the man. Bernard's long history of loving and leaving women was pretty well known. Alas, the man was clever.

The two men knew each other through work (of course), so Bernard made it a point to hold any meetings at the mansion. Every time one was held, Grace would receive a gift from him. They started out as small tokens, but slowly they grew more extravagant. Bernard was one of the few wealthy men left in the country, so that alone was enough to make him stand out.

With every passing month, the billionaire's colleague and secretary grew closer. Eventually, they became an item. Oliver nearly went mad at the news. What did she see in him? He'd known the woman for far too many years to suspect she was only after his money. Yes, Bernard had successfully put her under his spell. Oliver refused to let that man hurt Grace. Unfortunately, when he confronted Bernard on the subject, they nearly had a falling out. Oliver was then forced to put his feelings aside. Losing business over a woman was not an option.

Yes, he was in love with Grace. It was a ridiculous fascination though. She was far too young for him. No – he was too old for her. Not that it mattered anymore. He had missed his chance. If money was truly what she was after, she wouldn't bother with Bernard. Oliver's fortune was far greater than his colleague's. Money simply wasn't enough to turn her eye. The man's personality was far greater than his own as far as she knew. Bernard could feign charm and romance. So could most people – including Oliver – but the woman deserved someone genuine.

...

They were engaged. Never did Oliver think the relationship would go this far. Bernard didn't marry his women… and yet, here Grace stood before him wearing the same man's engagement ring. Even though he'd tried to distance himself emotionally from her throughout this all, the sting of jealousy returned at her announcement.

Hiding his hurt, he stood and hugged her in congratulations. He realized that this was their first touch beyond a handshake. Regret flooded his veins for now he knew precisely what he had let pass him by.

Telling Grace was never an option. As hard as watching her make the biggest mistake of her life was, he had made the right choice. Besides, who was he to say if she were making a mistake or not? The truth of matter was that he didn't know the woman aside from work. Why, how could this be true love? Yes, she was kind, caring, and beautiful. She was patient and a hard worker, too. But what he was feeling couldn't possibly be more than a mere attraction. That is what he began telling himself over and over again.

...

The wedding was drawing near. For Oliver, the three month long engagement period had been a lengthy one. All through that time, Oliver continued his resolution to leave Grace and Bernard alone. Despite the eventuality he knew would come with a playboy like Bernard Garvin, he would have to keep his mouth shut. Along with this, he refused to even look at Grace outside of the office.

This was before she quit…

That man was destroying her! She was to be his wife and nothing else. One thing Oliver could say for sure about Grace was that she loved to work. She'd put herself through years school to do so. Her work ethic couldn't compare to any other woman he knew.

Some of the other staff members insisted on throwing Grace a going away party. Naturally as her employer, Oliver attended. Musicians were hired. Caterers were hired along with waiters – the whole nine yards. When Oliver caught wind of the gathering, he insisted money was no object. The party planners (also known as Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Pugh) were given and endless array of possibilities. It turned out to be a marvelous affair. There was fun and laughing along with the unavoidable sorrow around the longtime employee's departure.

The part of the evening that stood out the most was after the party. One by one people retired and/or went home. Soon only Oliver, Grace, Drake, and the musicians remained. However, Oliver excused Drake. Maybe it was the three glasses of wine he'd drank that influenced his next move, but he held out his hand and asked his secretary, "May I have a dance with the bride-to-be?"

To his relief, she accepted with a smile.

Holding each other dangerously close and comfortably, they danced to the slow song chosen by the players. It was as if they'd danced a thousand times before. They were in perfect sync with each other. In this moment, the resolve Oliver had worked so hard to maintain completely melted away.

...

He held on to her dearly, dreading the moment they would unavoidably have to part. If only he could have spoken. If only he could have told her how he felt. Nonetheless, it was the common silence that undoubtedly made their cavorting embrace acceptable.

...

The song came to an end, and he had no choice but to step away from her. Who was he kidding? He could call this a plain attraction all he wanted; it didn't hide the truth. After having just held her so close… thinking of every mundane moment he'd ever shared with her… picturing how life might be without her… he knew it was indeed love. He needed her to stay. He needed to say those three words… but it was too late. She was only two days from the altar. To confess to her now would be an outrage.

Then again… better now than after she's married…

...

"Miss Farrell… Grace-" he started, "there's something you need to know about Bernard."

Taken aback by the use of her first name, she nervously questioned, "What is it?"

Anxiety set in again as he stared at the ring on her finger. "He…" There was no backing out now. "Grace, he isn't the man you think he is."

Her eyes grew wide in defense. "Who are you to say what my thoughts are towards him?"

"Please, hear me out. This isn't easy for me to say."

She listened.

"The man is notorious for breaking women's hearts. In all honesty, I'm surprised at how long your relationship has lasted. The fact that it's about to be a marriage blows me away. I know it really isn't my place to say anything — and believe me when I say that I have tried my hardest to bite my tongue — but I can't stand idly by any longer and see you get hurt."

Grace looked away. Tears came to the brim of her eyes and threatened to fall. "Why are you telling me this?" she shook.

"Like I said: I couldn't stand by and see you get hurt," he frowned.

"Well good job," she cried as she looked back to him.

"Grace, I'm so sorry." He reached for her arm, but she pulled it away.

Shaking her head, she began, "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know."

"I'm not?" he reacted, stunned.

"What do you take me for, a fool? Of course I know about his ways with women. As we speak I'm sure he's out with one."

Wishing he had a handkerchief to offer, he tried to understand. "Why would you agree to marry such a man? He seems to be the complete opposite of you."

"He is," she agreed. "That was precisely what had attracted me to him in the first place. It wasn't supposed to go this far, but it did."

"But why?"

"There are parts of him that I really admire."

He had to ask, "Is it the money?"

"Certainly not!" she countered offensively. "He's good company. He can also be very, very sweet…"

"Do you love him?"

Taking a moment to dry her eyes (a pointless gesture as she had yet to stop crying), she then answered truthfully; "…I hope I will someday."

"You mean you don't now?"

Her only response was a solemn shake of her head.

"So you're telling me that you are about to marry a man you don't even love?" he interrogated.

"Yes, that is what I am saying!"

"But you could have any man in the world…"

"Oh really?" she challenged. "If that's so, how come he's the only man who has ever asked?"

"That can't possibly be true."

"I hate to disillusion you, but it is in fact the truth." Taking a deep breath in attempts to finally collect herself, she admitted. "I want to be married – I want a family. There's only so much time left. Maybe one day Bernard will learn to be faithful to me. He already took a step in proposing. So far he hasn't gotten cold feet. And if he never changes his ways, I'll learn to live with the outcome."

...

Boldly taking her hands in his, he proclaimed, "You don't have to settle for him… I love you, Grace. If you're going to marry someone, please, let it be me."

Grace's mouth fell open. With a blank gape, she repeated, "You love me?"

"I do. I've loved you for a long time."

A new set of tears filled with confusion appeared. "How come you've waited until now to tell me?"

"Because I am a damn fool."

A very faint smile crossed her face. "That you are, Oliver Warbucks."

With guilt in his voice, he queried, "I'm too late, aren't I?"

Looking up at him a moment, she stared a stare that Oliver couldn't for the life of him read. Then taking a few steps closer towards her boss, she gently wound her arms around his neck as she placed a tantalizing kiss on his near trembling lips.

His heart soared as he kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. For a minute, he had to wonder if he was lost in some wonderful daydream. As he held her closer and closer to his body, he realized that the woman he had in his arms was very much a reality.

When they broke away completely breathless, they rested their foreheads together as she finally responded, "Lucky for you, you're the one I've been in love with all along."

"Oh Grace…" he breathed. "Do you really mean it?"

"I do."

As if they were in the middle of a scene from fairy tale, the music swelled again. Both were startled having wholly forgotten the other few people standing on the sidelines. Letting out soft chuckles, they held each once more.

...

Another slow song played. They both marveled in the other's embrace as they moved in time with the music. Oliver continually placed innocent pecks on her cheek and forehead. It hadn't been so much for her as it had for been for him. He needed the reminder of where he was and who he was with. Never before had he felt this way. His heart was beating rapidly, his breathing was quick… The mix caused him to grow dizzy to the point he wasn't confident he could stand. He was becoming every cliché that he had mocked in the past.

The hour grew later. It was time for the musicians to pack up, go home, and leave Oliver and Grace to themselves.

"What are you going to tell Bernard?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth," she sighed. "It shouldn't be a big shock. I think he's suspected something all along."

He silently wondered if his confrontation some time before had brought on the conclusion. "I will assume that he and I will no longer be doing business."

Biting her lip, she replied, "No, I don't think so… Can you manage the loss?"

"We'll work it out," he said. Despite his original fears, he realized now that he'd be willing to fall into poverty as long as he had Grace by his side. Fortunately, it would take a lot more than losing an associate for that to happen.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver."

Smiling at the use of his name, he insisted, "You haven't a thing to apologize for, my darling. It is I who should be saying 'I'm sorry'. I pray that Bernard doesn't get too angry with you."

With sincerity in her voice, she assured, "It will all be worthwhile."

Looking deeply into her eyes in a loving gaze, he then closed the distance that had formed between them and swept her off her feet in a spin.

...

The end.


End file.
